Whiskey Lullaby
by LithiumEyes
Summary: One mistake happened and tore them apart forever. Songfic, oneshot.


Me: I felt like making a depressing song fic cause I dunno…I am happy but listening to a depressing song. 

Saying of the Day: The pain of love can crush a heart or make you fly. Only through believing and trust can we conquer the pain.

* * *

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

**__**

Zach sat, legs outstretched and face void of all life. He had been like this for awhile now. Ever since… He shook his head, a look of anger and pain flashing over his features. Scowling he settled back. Ever since he had found her…with that other guy, the one who followed her around like a lost puppy.

He had thought she loved him, had chosen him above all others and would never betray that love. But she had. She had put out his heart with her boot and walked away from it all.

He picked up his bottle of booze. It had been full an hour ago, and now he took the last sip. Nobody could take this away from him. This didn't hurt him like she had.

Groaning, he grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling something down. He picked up his note and swayed across the room. He grabbed something from the shelf before closing his door one last time.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

**__**

"Zach! Come on, please open up! Zach!"

The woman growled and fished out some keys. Unlocking the door, she strode in the apartment, fully expecting the blonde man passed out on his kitchen table, but the table was surprisingly empty.

"Zach?"

She walked farther in, slowly. Her heart thudded loud enough for her ears to hear. Something wasn't right and it sent chills down her spine, and not the pleasant kind.

"Zach?" She called as she placed her hand on his bedroom door. The door creaked open, exposing its innards. Her eyes grew to saucers as she screamed.

_**The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**_

**__**

Adriane poked at her dinner. She didn't eat much anymore and it was clear to all. Her tan skin was pale and sallow. Her bones stuck out in a way that an anorexic's might. But she wasn't anorexic, just depressed. She had sunken farther than anyone though possible.

She swigged her alcohol, swaying in her seat. This had been her only comfort for so many years. She popped out a tin of mints and took a couple before chugging more liquor.

It was all her fault, everything. She had made the mistakes that had killed him. In the heat of the moment, she had mistaken another for him, and it had torn him apart. She had been too ashamed to apologized. And he had killed himself. She had kept it up these long years, drinking herself to death.

She grabbed the smooth metal of the pistol. It would end here tonight.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

**__**

Kara and Emily stood side by side. The shadows played across the two stones, The willows branches brushed against their tops. The women had stoic expressions, each holding a flower in their hands. They had watched both of their friends tear themselves apart, drinking their pain away, thinking they could forget. But memories were their downfall.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yeah."

A picture was placed between the graves, between the two lovers torn apart by their love for each other. She smiled up at the world, his arm around her shoulder, holding her to his side. The expression on his face was one of amusement.

The frozen image swayed, fluttering up in the breeze. The wind caught it, sending it careening into the willow. It snagged on a branch, forever showing the smiling faces of those who let nothing tear them apart.


End file.
